Beauty and the Bookworm
by Shuji Nonohana
Summary: The first of five seperate stories. Rin was saving her marriage for someone special. Could Jun be the one? Meanwhile, Jun has started noticing Rin... and tells her a story. RinxJun Pairing.


Hello! The flash drive with the document that my current fanfic's half written chapter is at my friends house (I accidentally left it in his computer) and I won't be getting it back until this weekend, so today I will be writing the first of five oneshots focused on five new pairings that I don't focus on in my fanfic. It's also because I hardly see any story pairing Jun with any girls (I'm not saying that yaoi is bad, I actually read a lot of it. It's just that given the choice between yaoi, yuri, and straight pairings, I prefer Straight pairings first, and depending on what fanfics I've read recently, yaoi and yuri constantly trade second and third).

This first oneshot is KudouRin, so enjoy~!

Haga: You'll never make up for the time you lost with your other fanfic….

….. I'll kill you one day. I don't know how, but I'll kill you Haga.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beauty and the Bookworm.

She didn't know what had her attention when it came to Jun Kudou. He not only way the most popular male student in class, he was the only male student who made sense (Haga is a pervert, Aoyama is extremely depressed, and Kino is over competitive). Not only that… Seeing his face, you could tell he was a kind and caring person, the deepness of his eyes defined not by how little gleam there was in them, but by how he always smiled as if he didn't have dull eyes.

He brought forth all sorts of emotions with his stories. Love, hatred, sadness, happiness, all emotions he didn't seem to have himself. He had kindness, but rarely showed any signs of emotion. That wasn't a bad thing. In fact, it seemed a bit cool (albeit she would like it if he could feel love for her).

His stories were beautiful, no matter what emotion they brought on, for they all ended in a sad form of eternal happiness. The stories were so powerful, they made people cry. Although the happy endings were also sad, to be able to turn a sad ending on it's head and somehow make it happy as well…. That was beautiful. His heart was beautiful.

After thinking about it for a while, Rin Itoshiki finally decided to confront Jun Kudou. She had been saving her marriage for someone special (evidenced by the fact that she hadn't married the first person she saw), and this beautiful bookworm, this genius storyteller, this kind, cool boy would be the one.

She met him at a corner in the hallway…

"Good afternoon, Kudou-kun."

"Good afternoon Rin-san."

After saying "Good Afternoon", Rin didn't exactly know what to say after that. She decided to walk away, and think of something to say, but Jun grabbed her shoulder.

"Wait!"

"Huh?"

Jun looked into her eyes. "You wanted to talk about something, didn't you?"

He was smiling. Rin was staring holes into his eyes. It took a while before she said, "Yes."

"What do you need?"

God, he looked so handsome! Rin couldn't help but blush as she felt his eyes on her. "W-well, I'd like to hear a story."

Rin stopped there, thinking 'What kind of lame excuse to talk was that?' But…

"I'd be happy to tell you a story Rin-san."

Rin's heart jumped a bit when she heard that. 'H-he'd be happy to…?'

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Jun started his story:

"There was once a poor family living in Hokkaido. It was very cold up there, and the mother and father could hardly provide for themselves and their daughter. They decided to set up a _Miai_ for their daughter. It wasn't for anyone she loved, it was for the son of a rich family looking for tradition. The poor family was very traditional, and dressed in the traditional way of pre-19th century. They had tea ceremonies every month. Their home had sliding doors, and wooden floors. The families were perfect matches for each other, but the daughter of the poor family, and the son of the rich family never met each other, and didn't want the _Miai_. It happened anyway.

"At the meeting, the daughter and the son greeted each other, and sat down. Silence filled the room. At once, the daughter told the son that she had only come at the insistence of her parents. The son had admitted the same truth to the daughter, and they both laughed. After telling each other about each other, they considered actually getting married. But they both told each other the same thing. They couldn't get married, for they knew hardly anything about each other. It wasn't possible to meet outside of the marriage meeting, for the son went to a prestigious school, and was loaded down with extra-curricular activities, tutoring, and future training for the family business. The daughter went to a poor school filled with bad influence and thugs. It wouldn't work out.

"After the _Miai_ ended, the son had gotten into the habit of regularly visiting the daughter at her home. They weren't getting married, they were just good friends. But they both felt something for each other.

"One day, the son offered to show the daughter his home. She told him that she didn't need to, but he insisted. After having a tour of the son's home, the daughter was amazed at how different their lives were. The daughter had been attracted to the son's kindness and purity and the son had been attracted to the daughter's modesty and beauty. Just as the son was about to say something, he saw a shadow near the back of the daughter, and…"

All of a sudden, Jun pushed Rin aside, and kicked someone in the face. It was Haga. He was bent behind Rin.

"… He kicked his perverted friend while asking, 'What the hell were you doing down there? What were you looking at?'"

Haga tried to protest. "Um, nothing! I'll just be going!" Haga ran away.

"The son assured the daughter that his friend would 'pay for it later'. In the meantime, the son wanted to tell the daughter something."

Suddenly, Rin came to a realization. He wasn't being obvious until Haga butted in and did something that changed the story a bit. Did Jun…

"He grabbed the daughter's shoulders…"

And as he spoke, he grabbed Rin's shoulders. Rin thought, 'Does this story… have a happy ending?'

"And he asked….. Rin, will you marry me?"

Jun let Rin go. Rin just stood there, stunned. "What?"

"You…. Love me right? I've seen you looking at me from time to time."

Rin blushed. "You saw?"

"I've… noticed you too. When I see you…. I feel that I want to talk to you. To tell you stories of romance, to tell you that I know how it works, and could be you Romeo…"

Rin blushed even more.

Haga interjected and said, "Are you sure you aren't just mesmerized by her lovely butt?"

Rin was at the breaking point of red.

"Haga…" Jun just stopped there, bent down, whispered a story into Haga's ear, and…

"Sob… I'm sorry…. That story was beautifully tragic. Sniff… I won't bother you anymore, just…" Haga broke out into tears. "Don't repeat what Mokichi had to go through! Waaahhhhh….!" Haga ran off.

Jun turned back toward Rin. "Now then, back to the story…"

Rin asked, "The daughter… what did she answer?"

"Silly girl. I said 'Rin'. And as for the answer…. I leave that up to you."

Rin blushed. Then tears streamed from her eyes. "Jun…. your stories always do the trick…"

Silence filled the hallways. Rin's heart kept beating.

"M-my answer is…."

Rin's mouth moved, but no words came out.

"What was that? I couldn't hear." Jun teased playfully.

"My answer is…. YES! Yes I'll marry you Jun-kun!"

"And I'll do my best to be the husband you've always wanted, Rin-chan!"

Rin Itoshiki and Jun Kudou fell madly in love. Jun loved somebody…. It's not that he doesn't have emotions, he just never expresses any.

The next day, in a dark closet somewhere….

Jun blushed madly. "Now are you absolutely SURE you trust me to do that?"

"I'm just glad I put some color in your face by telling you. But…. Yes, I trust you with that."

Rin turned around, Jun bent down and…. His hand brushed against Rin's posterior. He took his hand back quickly, and his face set the record for deepest shade of red reached while remaining deadpan.

Just as that had finished, the closet door slid open. Nozomu was standing at the door.

"J-Jun-san, what are you doing to my sister?"

"Itoshiki-sensei! It isn't what it looks like!"

"And in **My House **of all places!" Yep. This happened at Nozomu's.

"She just said she trusted me!"

"I don't want to hear it! You never considered how I'd feel if you'd violated my sister, did you?! Even if I was okay with it (and I might've been) I wouldn't have felt the same way about you doing that in my house!"

Nozomu ran off while shouting, "Zetsuboushitta! Being inconsiderate towards how other people feel towards something has left me in despair! Nobody cares about anybody's feelings but their own!"

He went on to list examples, but he had left earshot.

"Um, are we in trouble Rin-chan?"

"Well that aside, I think he completely forgot and was more focused on how he felt that two people disregarded his feelings."

"Oh…. Sorry sensei."

Rin took Jun's face, and kissed him passionately. It only lasted a minute, but felt like an eternity.

"Wow. Where did that come from?"

Rin smiled and said, "We're engaged. I can do whatever I want." Rin turned around again. "Including tease you! Now take your hand and do things right this time!"

"Um…. Uh….. Ah….. Eh….." Jun fell down. His face was red, but still deadpan.

Who would've guessed that Jun was the innocent type?

In the years that followed (after FINNALY passing Nozomu's class) they lived a wonderful life as Husband and Wife.

But even after 5 years….

"Jun-kun! Come in here for a second!"

"Alright Rin-chan!"

Jun made his way into their bedroom and opened the door. His face went so red, you would've thought he was a tomato.

Rin was wearing nothing but an apron…. Back turned toward him.

"What do you think? Giggle!"

Jun fell face first onto the floor.

The teasing continues....

But as Jun Kudou lay there on the ground, he thought, 'I'm glad I asked...'

Two days later, Jun wasn't really nervous anymore, but that only lasted one day. That was enough

Epilogue

Ten years after the marriage of Jun and Rin, a young girl holding a book came out of their house. She had long messy hair, and a permanent deadpan face. Just as she walked round the corner of the park...

"Younger sister, not again!"

She saw a young boy trying to pull down a young girl from a noose! The girl was wearing glasses, and the boy had messy hair. The girl was wearing an old kimono, and the boy (for whatever reason) was wearing a hairclip.

The girl shouted, "Stop! It's hopeless! This world doesn't need me!"

The boy shouted, "This world needs everyone! Don't be so negative!"

The bookworm girl decided to ignore what she saw and continue towards school. The next thing she saw was a young boy wearing glasses. The girl waved hello, but the boy responded with a text.

_Get away from me_.

The bookworm ignored this and continued toward school. The next thing was a completely downtrodden looking girl who kept apologizing for no reason. "Sumimasen!"

Again, she ignored. The last thing she saw was....

"Uncle Nozomu!"

"Ah, hello little Retsu."

Nozomu was hanging from a tree.

"Excuse me, but I'm trying to look for your cousins."

'From up there?'

As Retsu walked past, she saw Auntie Kafuka running after Nozomu.

'Everyone's found someone to love.... everyone will.... I'm going to too!'

Everyone was happy (even if they didn't seem like it).

The end.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So what do you think? It's just a small story that is in no way connected to my primary one.

Haga: I didn't like it. You made me out to be the bad guy!

Some vague scenes based on actual events (yes, I mean your scene Haga).

Haga: What! I never touched Rin!

Let's hear some testimonials from a character in the story.

Rin: Oh yes you did! You keep doing it every time we pass in the halls!

Haga: Oh…. Rin, is that you?

Rin: Don't play dumb!…. And stop reaching towards my butt!

Haga: Gah!

Caught in the act…

_Haga was later sent to the Itoshiki Clinic for severe bleeding caused by a sharp blade_.

Haga: Ouch…..

I told you I didn't know how, but somehow, I nearly killed you.

Haga: I'll… get you for this….

I jump for joy, as this our first battle that didn't end in stalemate!

It's getting late, so I'll see you all later! Sayonara!

Haga: S-Sayonara….

**EDIT: For those of you who don't know, "Deadpan" means unexpressive. I edited this story for the readers' convinience.**

**I don't know why I added an epilogue. I guess I just didn't want to end with smut. The only reason I did was because I was writing this at five in the morning, and wanted to post something so that people wouldn't think I died. Sorry.**

**The pairings suggested are MajiruxMeru, NozomuxKafuka, and AoyamAi (I got the idea from your review, ato-san). They all had children, apparently. Hey, I enjoy all pairings, including Crack pairings!**


End file.
